


Two Dragons

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner finally gets to be with the two people he loves, but he's afraid especially after how they ended up together. However, his two lovers will not let him walk away from them that easily.





	1. One heck of a night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> I have not written a fanfic in so many years, and I do not plan to stop now that I have started. Yes, this is a 3x4x5 even though I am a HUGE 3x4 fan. I love them so much. I will do my best to portray the characters respectfully. I do not approve of character bashing unless it has a purpose. So please do not expect that here unless I have given a reason for it. Thanks so much! 
> 
> I would like to thank theplottinghousewife for writing inspiring Gundam Wing fanfiction that has helped me decide to start writing fanfiction of my own again! I recommend you check her works, they are really awesome!

Aquamarine eyes opened to the morning sun that settled over a pale face. The owner of the eyes slowly lifted and rubbed them, yawning. Running a hand over honey blonde hair the eyes suddenly widened in realization. “Where…is here?” Blinking, the young man had no idea where he was, and he tensed feeling nervous. Looking around for familiar objects he suddenly realized something and looked one either side of his bed. Gasping, he quickly moved out of the bed, crawling desperately to get out. 

“No…no, no, no!” He spoke to himself, closing his eyes in a desperate wish he would not be in this room. Opening an eye, he gasped again and looked at the odd lumps in his bed. This was bad, this was bad, and he backed up against the wall, sliding down and burying his face between his knees, a sob escaping before he could hold back. 

Sharp green eyes opened slowly, and he looked over to his side, smiling as he saw his lover’s tight ponytail. Gently he reached over to stroke his lover’s cheek when he froze, hearing a sound that was like sobbing. Frowning he turned and noticed the blonde boy, and immediately got up, going over to him. 

“Quatre? Quatre what’s wrong?” He spoke gently, his hands reaching toward the blonde. 

Quatre shoved the green-eyed boy’s hands away and tried to avoid the other by scooting to the opposite side. “Stay away from me! How…how could you and Wufei do that me? Did you plan this with Duo?! Did…did you think this would be okay?!” 

A grunt resounded in the room as the one called Wufei sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “It is too early for this. Why don’t you and Trowa come back to bed? Let us get back to sleep, and we’ll talk afterward.” 

Tears continued to fall from Quatre’s eyes as he stood up. “No! No, I will not get back in there. I won’t!” He tried to dash to the door, but Trowa grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde against him. Quatre struggled against Trowa, almost breaking free but damn Trowa and being athletic he just couldn’t do it. 

With a soft sigh, Trowa wiped Quatre’s tears away and gently led the blonde back to bed. He shoved Quatre carefully onto the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around the other so he couldn’t escape. Wufei turned to face Quatre as he was pressed against Trowa’s chest. 

“We both wanted this for a long-time Quatre. I am sorry it ended up this way but…I do not regret it, and I know Trowa does not either.” 

Soft sobs now wracked Quatre’s body, but he was calming down a little more than before. “This…this is not how…I didn’t... I didn’t want it like this….” He was so afraid they would think this was a one night stand, or that he intended to come between Trowa and Wufei’s relationship. No, Quatre wanted to be selfish and have them both, but for so long he failed to have the courage to tell them. What if they were disgusted by the idea? What if they hated him and now…now the worse thing ever happened! 

Well, it was not the worst thing ever to happen, but even Quatre could barely remember what happened. What did happen? Is this how first times were to happen? You were not to remember them? Feeling disappointed more than upset at the thought he looked to Wufei. 

“I…I don’t remember what happened. I just…everything is so fuzzy. Did….did we "fornicate"?” Yeah, way to go Quatre that was a classy way of asking if they had sex. “I…I only mean…I just…” Oh god, someone makes him shut up! 

And someone did. With a kiss from Wufei, that made his eyes widen. 

“No, we didn’t fornicate as you say.” He snorted at the word fornicate and Quatre could have sworn that he felt Trowa trying not to laugh as well. Pouting he squirms out of Trowa’s arms and sits up, knowing escaping these two would be next to impossible evenly though they were all closely matched regarding strength. Quatre will admit however Wufei and Trowa outranked him in fights, but he outranked them in strategic skills. So, he wanted to believe because right now he felt duped by everyone. 

“Quatre…we’ll explain everything later tonight with everyone so let us get some rest. It’s going to be a long night.” Wufei tried to reassure the upset blonde, not wanting him to try to leave them. 

Trowa nodded and kissed the top of Quatre’s forehead. “Do not leave us….” 

The blonde sighed, looking down at his hands and closing them into fists before reopening them. Then he snuggled back down into the bed, deciding for a while more he will pretend that this is okay. Even though….even though he knew it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to explain the events next chapter it will be easy to guess what happened heh. Duo says your welcome. XD


	2. Where we Go from Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! My second-to-final semester is winding down, I have four weeks left, and so I will be slow. But I will try to post more! I will also post numerous one-shots of GW and other fandoms. So look forward to that! Once Christmas break hits expect a lot more activity!

Quatre woke up to the night sky, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. It appears that he had been sleeping the whole day since he woke up this awkward morning. Speaking of awkward…he glanced at Trowa and Wufei who were on either side of him. In fact, Trowa had his arms wrapped around Quatre and half of Wufei’s upper body was on him. They were snuggled together in a pile that the blonde knew he couldn’t escape from. Damn them. 

Sighing softly, he gazed out the window at the stars peeking out. Last night never should have happened, or at least the way it did and he knew who to blame for all this. Duo. Never trust Duo around alcohol and a clean bowl of fruit punch. If Quatre had known he had spiked it, he would have never touched the stuff. Sighing once more he supposed he would have to accept what happened last night. 

Curiously he looked at the faces of his two…lovers? No, he was not sure what to call them, but lovers weren’t it. Even…even if he desired to call them that but it would be too soon. Trying to squirm out of Trowa’s grasp and pushing Wufei gently off him he tried to crawl out of bed, heading toward the edge when he felt a gentle grip around his foot. Gasping in shock, he turned his head behind him and saw it was Wufei this time. Trowa still fast asleep. 

“And where are you running off to?” Wufei asked in a sleepy voice, yawning. “I’ll call up some room service if you're hungry. My treat.” 

Biting his lip, Quatre sighed as Wufei let go of his foot carefully. “You both won’t let me leave. Why? Aren’t you upset? I took advantage of you in a drunken stupor!” 

Wufei chuckled softly. “We all might have been drunk but we…Trowa and I…wanted it.” 

“What?!” 

With a soft chuckle, Wufei sat up and watched Quatre with gentle yet determined eyes. “Trowa and I want you Quatre. We always have. We had meant to be a bit more romantic with our offering, but...this occurred. However, I do not regret it at all. Do you?” 

Quatre grasped the sheets and looked at the floor, not wanting to turn and face Wufei “I barely even remembered last night. Allah, I can’t even remember my first night with you two….” Tears began to form in his eyes. This was not supposed to happen this way. It wasn’t meant to be some cheap one night stand. 

No, Quatre had it all planned. They would go to some romantic city like Paris or Tokyo, and there he would confess to them both. Confess how much he has always loved them. Trowa, since the first time the met, and later Wufei when they began to spend more time with each other. Then he’d explain that even when Trowa and Wufei got together, he still loved them both and his heart ached to see them without him…selfish but he wanted to love them both too. 

“Quatre…” Trowa’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to the banged boy. “I know this isn’t ideal for any of us but….we can make memories now. We have every day to look forward to. So please….don’t…do not leave us.” Trowa’s voice was soft, calm but full of doubt at the possibility of Quatre leaving. 

“I….I want to be with you both. I do. But…is that indeed what you both want? If it isn’t, then this can be nothing more than a one night stand. But…but if you actually want us all to be together I…I won’t leave you. I promise you that. Trowa knows I never go back on my promises.” 

Both boys nodded at the blonde as Quatre turned his head to face them, eyeing both with resolve. This relationship shouldn’t have started the way it did, but in a way, Quatre was grateful to Duo. He figured that the long-haired pilot did this on purpose. How Duo knew how they all felt was a mystery to Quatre, but he would always feel thankful. 

Crawling back over to his spot between his, lovers. Could he say that now? Perhaps in his own head at the least, he gave a shy smile. “Wufei….I would like room service now.” 

Wufei nodded and grabbed the phone. “Okay, what is everyone having tonight?” 

Quatre noticed the menu by the phone and reached over Wufei to grab it, only to pause, realizing they were still naked. Quickly he grabbed the menu and opened it up. Gazing through the list, he noticed the most expensive item was lobster. “I would like this please.” 

Trowa and Wufei glanced at what Quatre was pointing to, and Wufei’s face paled. “Damn….I…uh well I did say my treat…” Shit, lobster, was expensive here! 

Trowa snickered at Wufei’s reaction. “Same.” 

Growling at Trowa Wufei glanced at the menu for his own order and then dialed room service. “Room service? Yes, I would like to place an order. A really expensive order…” 

Laughing together Trowa and Quatre watched as Wufei ordered. Leaning against Trowa’s broad, warm chest, he smiled. “Well, I guess…I think we’ll have to talk later about how…how we want things done.” 

Gently Quatre took Wufei’s hands as the other spoke to room service and he felt Trowa nod at his words. Well, this wasn’t the ideal situation to be in, but…as the other two said, they could make more memories now. Memories….together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Duo gets a firm scolding to and a thank you.


	3. A punch in the face and a thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kind of spoiled the chapter with the title lol. Enjoy though!

Evening came and went and soon the morning sun of a new day appeared. Quatre gazed out the window sipping a warm cup of tea. Today he was going to confront Duo on what happened. It seemed that Trowa and Wufei were not completely sure what happened the night before either and Quatre wanted answers. The last thing he remembered before waking up in bed with two people he loved and wanted time to speak to about things was Duo. Allah help him he loved Duo, but sometimes the Death God could be a real pain in his neck. 

Sighing softly, the blonde looked out into the ocean as waves crashed onto the shore. Earth is an amazing planet, and he was happy that he got to experience it with his friends, family and the two he cherished most in the world. Finishing off his cup of tea, he set it down on the table and gazed over at the bed of his sleeping lovers. Could he call them that after...after all that has happened to them? Quatre hoped so. 

A few more minutes then he grabbed his jacket and set a note on the table to explain his whereabouts. One more glance then he left, feeling more determined than ever to get answers that only one person would be able to give him. 

Looking around the lobby, he could see Duo speaking to Heero animatedly, while Heero just nodded now and then. Quatre smiled at the sight of them, but quickly remembered the real reason he came down from the hotel room. 

A feral grin spread across his face as he headed toward Duo. "Duo Maxwell aka the God of Death aka Shinigami, aka...Dead Meat." Quatre fumed. 

Duo paused and glanced at the blonde whose usually kind aquamarine eyes now pierced his soul. "Oh, uh, hey there Kitty Cat. Name calling first thing in the morning? Tsk, tsk." He teased at the other, but Quatre glared sharply at Duo making him shut up. Heero didn't seem bothered at all as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What did you do to me, Trow and Wufei last night?!" Quatre hissed in a whisper. "One minute we were arguing about who was better Led Zeppelin or Def Leppard and the next I was naked and surrounded by the two I lo...I mean whatever! What happened?!" 

Grabbing Duo by the collar the blonde maybe the shortest out of the five former Gundam pilots, but he could fight with the best of them. 

In a calm manner, Duo gently unwrapped Quatre's fingers from the collar of his shirt and stared down at the blonde with a serious expression. "You were never going to talk to those two on your own. Heero and I felt that we had to do something to push you forward and that was what we came up with in the end. It was hard figuring out your one weakness, aside from them, but Heero mentioned you never drink alcohol so...." 

Allah, Duo got them drunk?! Quatre stared at the other with disbelief, shaking slightly. "So...so it was like a one night stand! A drunken stupid one night stand!" Quatre could not believe that it ended up being alcohol that brought the three together. "How did you get Trowa and Wufei?!" 

Duo chuckled at that one. "Well let's just say only Heero, and I can handle our liquor. Trowa took a lot to get drunk; I'll admit that. Even had to go for straight up vodka just to get him tipsy, and Wufei well...he never saw it coming." 

Unable to hold his emotions together, Quatre pulled back his arm and hit Duo square in the nose. Of course, it would take a lot more than one punch to get Duo to hurt, so Quatre tackled the other down. "I didn't ask for your help! I already had a plan on what I was going to do!" 

Duo tried to stop the blonde's attack and then glared at Heero. "You could stop playing Angry Birds for one second and help me!" He hissed. 

Heero shrugged his shoulders and continued tapping at his phone, apparently not interested. Duo frowned and finally caught the blonde's arms. 

"Look, it wasn't just me Cat! Heero lead me to this whole thing! He was the one who figured out to use alcohol; he was the one who dragged your bodies to a room and locked you in there, all him! I just went along with it!"  
Quatre paused and glanced at Heero, his eyes wide. "Heero? Is...is this right?" 

Heero paused for a moment to spare Quatre a glance. Then nodded his head. "You were not true to yourself. It was killing you inside watching those two alone." 

Nodding Duo eagerly gently pushed Quatre off of him and onto the ground. "We...we didn't want to see you in pain anymore Cat. I admit our method was extreme but...if you were us and saw how you were behaving, you couldn't stand by neither!"

Sitting on his knees on the floor, he realized that his friends were concerned and did not mean to do it out of malice or any other feelings. Getting up he quickly, jumped at Duo, this time to hug the braided boy and pulled Heero in who resumed his game. 

"Thank you...thank you both so much. And Duo...I'm so sorry is your nose okay?" 

Smiling and giving a shrug through the hug Duo patted Quatre's back. "I'm fine man. I would be more concerned about the two people behind you." 

Quatre blinked and looked behind his shoulder. Squeaking he quickly let go of Duo and faced Trowa and Quatre, both standing there with their arms crossed. 

"Um...I ah was just thanking Duo that's all! I...I just wanted to know what happened and I realized now that Heero and Duo were giving me a gift."  
Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and then smiled. "We figured that's what was happening. Just....next time take us with you." 

Wufei nodded. "We do not like to think you might be abandoning us. We're greedy lovers. Fair warning." He smirked and wrapped his arms around Quatre from behind while Trowa moved to cage Quatre between him and Wufei. 

Blushing bright red he could see Duo smirking and elbowing Heero who paid them no mind as he continued tapping at his phone. 

"Oh my gosh, I just realized something. What do we do about work?!" 

"Work?" Trowa asked, tilting his head. 

"We...we should let the others know right?"

Wufei blinked then smirked. "I don't mind letting the whole world know if that is okay with the former president of WEI." With those words finished, Wufei let his lips glide over Quatre's pale neck, gently taking in the soft skin before lightly biting at his neck, sucking harshly on the skin. 

Trowa smirked at Wufei. "No fair, claiming him already?" Feeling a challenge Trowa began to nibble on the other side of Quatre's neck. 

A whistle made them all freeze, and Duo smirked. "Take it to the bedroom; you're giving the whole lobby a show." He winked and dragged off Heero who was way too into Angry Birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're gonna get into some juicy bits. I do warn you I might not write lemons well ;3 So ah excuse the horror lmfao. BUT I WILL TRY! I'm pretty sure I marked this fic as mature lmfao. I better double check XD


	4. And Away We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains mature content, sorry it goes to black though. Still a bit shy about sexy scenes. I promise the next one will definitely be sexy.

Being dragged off by his now lovers, Quatre blushed as the tossed him onto the bed. "H-Hey wait a minute!" He protested, trying to sit up only for Wufei to push him back down. "Come on we have to plan this out! I mean I don't remember c-clearly what happened. I'm assuming I lost my v-v-virginity that night but how?" He stuttered out slightly, apparently taken back by the idea of how they're all going to enjoy each other. 

Trowa sighed softly and gazed down at Quatre. "The problem with you strategists is that you think about every output and input. No wonder you and Heero are best friends." Shaking his head, Trowa leaned back on the bed dissatisfied. 

On the other hand, Wufei smirked. "I don't think we did too much Quatre. You were walking fine when you woke up after all." 

Red covered Quatre's face completely. If he could die of embarrassment, he would have. "I...I guess so....does that mean I passed out from drinking or....or..." Oh god did he pass out from just making out? Lame. 

Wufei chuckled. "None of us remember that night clearly. I think we all came to the room, probably made out and passed out from whatever Maxwell gave us." 

Quatre sighed and puffed out his cheeks in thought. "W-Well I...I do want to continue from earlier....if....you two want...to?" 

Before he could finish saying anything else Wufei, out of the two pressed gently on top of Quatre and kissed him long and profound. Quatre could feel his breath leaving his body into that kiss as Wufei's tongue parted the blonde's lips. Quatre more than welcomed the tongue, using his own to pull in Wufei's, groaning at the heat between both muscles. 

Trowa smirked and crawled across the bed, pushing Quatre up so he could move behind the other. Then he pulled Wufei right on top of Quatre, their bodies finally caressing one another as Trowa began to nibble on Quatre's ears, causing the blonde to shudder in pleasure. 

Finally, Wufei pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them still, licked off by the Asian. "Mmm, you taste good Quatre. Been saving yourself for us?" 

Blushing again he shook his head. "I...I kissed before!....Kind of....not...not really but...but you can teach me!" 

Trowa grinned against his ear. "We can show you all sorts of things Quatre." With those words, he moved his hands under Quatre's shirt, his fingers brushing over a soft pink nipple, teasing it gently. He could feel Quatre shudder against his hands and he smirked as Wufei continued to assault the other’s lips, barely giving the blonde time to think. 

“How far do you want to go Quatre? How willing are you?” Wufei breathed against the other’s lips, pausing for a moment against the plump flesh. 

Quatre tried to speak, tried to think, but he was too engulfed in the euphoric feeling he felt from being nestled between the two. With Trowa’s arms locked around him, feeling up his skin and Wufei kissing him harder and just a passionately, he didn’t know what to say except. 

“Yes….” He moaned out when he suddenly felt Wufei’s hands dip into his pants, stroking a cock that’s already getting hard. The mere touch of Wufei’s long thin fingers wrapping around his cock made it throb more than before. “Ngh…Wufei I….” He gasped, wanting to tell Wufei what he wanted, but the two seemed to know. 

Wufei continued to pump Quatre, his fingers like magic, stroking and teasing his tip ever now and then. Trowa paused his own actions and placed his lips against Quatre’s ear, whispering softly. “Don’t hold back.” 

With those soft words, Quatre moaned, gasping for air as he finally came in Wufei’s hands. His cheeks were flushed as he passed out in Trowa’s arms and received a gentle kiss on his cheek from Wufei. “Shall we continue on?” 

Quatre stared at Wufei, his eyes wide. “What? But isn’t that it?” 

Trowa and Wufei laughed softly at Quatre’s question. Trowa shook his head, and Wufei gave a smirk as a reply. 

Gulping, Quatre decided he better prepare himself, it looked like it was going to be another long night in the hotel room.


	5. Life is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had waaaay too much fun with this, but only because some angst will begin to occur. DUN DUN DUN! but I hope you all enjoyed this update. Thanks for the wait, I am going to try to post more, especially when classes end on the 23rd!

Waking up with an exhausted yawn, Trowa glanced over at his lovers, feeling happier than he ever had. Wufei had been everything to him when they were first together, but they both knew something was missing. Ironically, Wufei was the one to point out that Trowa missed Quatre, that despite all the denying, he was loved Quatre. At first, Trowa thought Wufei would hate him for still loving Quatre, but, Wufei did not. In fact, he found out Wufei had always loved them both.

Everyone had assumed for years that Wufei loved Treize Khushrenada, but, Wufei had said he only admired the man’s will and strength for his cause. Then rumors began to fly around that Wufei had loved Zechs or Noin, but the two of them ended up together. That was how Trowa and Wufei ended up together, but as said something was missing from their relationship. When they realized, it had been a certain blonde Preventer, they decided to get advice from Heero and Duo. Duo, of course, came up with the idea to get Quatre drunk, unfortunately Wufei and Trowa got drunk as well. Unfortunately….

Now, Trowa had two lovers, two people he cherished as much as he cherished his sister Cathy…Cathy! His eyes widened. Oh god, they would have to tell everyone about them eventually. What about Quatre’s position at WEI? What would all those sisters think? Iria, thankfully was open-minded but…. some of the sisters were not. In fact, one of the reasons Wufei and Trowa sought out advice from their friends was because the other sisters were trying to set up Quatre on marriage interviews with women from high profile families.

Trowa gently caressed Quatre’s hair, his eyes gazing at the blonde, then he looked over to Wufei and jumped as the other was staring back at him, a smile on his face.

“Watching our sleep? Perv.” Wufei spoke softly, with a devilish glint in his eye. 

A blush crossed Trowa’s cheeks and he coughed awkwardly. “Uh…no. I was just thinking how lucky I am. I am in love with two people and they love me back.”

Wufei nodded, wrapping his arms around Quatre and Trowa. “Yes, we are pretty lucky. I just…. worry about how we go from here. Once we leave this hotel room we’ll have to deal with reality.”

“Yeah I know I just…I don’t mind. As long as I have you two I know we’ll be fine.”

“Ugh, you guys talk too much in the morning.” A yawn sounded and an adorable blonde peeked his head out from under their arms. “Also, you’re crushing me.”

Trowa and Wufei smirked at the blonde and attacked him with kisses, making Quatre attack back by trying to tickle them.

Suddenly, a knock resounded on the door. 

“Hey! Quit boning each other and come down for breakfast. They got a fucking buffet man! Buffet…Wufei…totally rhymes, right?”

They all groaned at Duo’s lame attempt at a joke and began to get out of the bed. Quatre opened the door after putting on a shirt and some pants. “Heero still playing that game?” He questioned, an eyebrow raised as the infamous Perfect Soldier typed away on his phone. 

“Oh yeah, once he loses at something he won’t stop until he becomes number one. Heero? Please, for the love of god, take a break.” 

“I can talk.”

“Yes you can, now put the phone down or it goes in the toilet.”

A pause. Typing continues.

“I tried,” Duo says with a grin and shrugs his shoulders. “Hee-man just can’t let things go. Anyway, come on guys we gotta head to breakfast fast or the good stuff will be taken.” 

Wufei rolled his eyes. “You do realize Maxwell they will just replace the food once it is gone?”

“Yea but it takes for freaking ever!” Duo groaned, then dashed out of the room dragging Heero behind. “Save you some seats!” 

A smile graced Trowa’s lips as he came over to his two lovers, dressed as well. “Ready to go?”

Quatre nodded and Wufei gave a mock salute. They headed together, holding hands to the buffet, only to let go when they reached the main area.

Duo was already tackling the food, grabbing everything he could. Quatre smiled and joined in, quickly grabbing a plate and attacking the opposite side. The two switching once they were done. 

Wufei got himself some healthy food. Fruits, oatmeal, egg whites, and orange juice. Trowa, on the other hand, was busy asking Heero what he wanted.

“Eggs?”

“Scrambled.” 

“Milk, Orange Juice, or Tea?”

“Coffee. Black. Like Duo’s soul.” 

Trowa paused when he reached for the coffee and tried to stifle a laugh. “So lucky Duo is not here to hear that. He hates people confusing him for an emo after all.” 

“Well when you call yourself the God of Death, people will confuse you for an emo. Like the confuse me to be an emotionless soldier. You the circus freak, Wufei the woman hater, and Quatre…. well I’m not saying it out here but you know.”

It was true. In the preventers, while they were young they were higher up than many of the people in the organization. It angered those below them to have to follow the orders of teenagers and so they received some distasteful nicknames. Ironically Duo didn’t get one and when he found out he spread the rumor of God of Death around the base, and well….now he is feared as such.

“Quatre! That was MY bacon!”

“Duo, they will put more out in a minute!”

“No way, this is MY bacon and I won’t let you take it!”

A scuffle was happening between Duo and Quatre over bacon, and it was all Trowa could do to not bust out laughing. He loved his lovers, and he loved his friends. He truly was blessed induvial. Until bacon smacked him in the middle of his face.

Blinking he stared straight at Quatre and Duo who looked like petrified deer. Removing the bacon from his face he ate it and continued making his and Heero’s plate. 

“Damn, I knew Trowa was going to do that. Now we have to wait for the bacon. Thanks, Duo!” 

“Hey, hey, hey you could have just given me MY bacon from the start!” Duo pouted and leaned against the buffet, waiting patiently.

Meanwhile, Wufei successfully managed to get his breakfast unharmed and got them all a table together. He was blissfully unware of the chaos at the buffet as he sipped at his juice and was reading the newspaper. Life is good.

 


End file.
